Lost
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: The family’s escape seems to be going fine. But when situations arise that result in the children getting on a different train than Maria and Georg all of their fates change. Will the family be together again? How will Liesl manage with keeping her brothe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sigh….yeah, this will be my fifth SOM fic and I still don't own it…yup yup!!!

**Author's Note: **ALL RIGHTY!!! Well! Here I am yet again!

I must say that the entirety of this story line and plot ideas belong to jordananne, who came to me and asked me to write this out! I think it's a great original idea and am excited to be writing it! Thank you so much jordananne!!!

And thanks to dragoneye of TheMarauders3 for once again being my beta!!

Now on we go!!

**Summary: **The family's escape seems to be going fine. But when situations arise that result in the children getting on a different train than Maria and Georg all of their fates change. Will the family be together again? How will Liesl manage with keeping her brothers and sisters safe? Read on to find out!!!

* * *

**Lost-  
****-Chapter One: At the Station**

"_What is it?"_

_"Berlin. They've offered me a commission in their navy. I've been requested _

_to accept immediately and report to their naval base at Bremerhaven…tomorrow."_

_"I knew something like this would happen. I didn't think it would be so _

_soon."_

_"To refuse them would be fatal for all of us. And joining them would be-- unthinkable…Get the children all together. Don't say anything that's going to make them worry. Just get them ready. We've got to get out of Austria and this house…Tonight."_

* * *

The von Trapp car silently pulled into the train station parking area. Georg turned off the engine and turned to his family. "Get your things together, quickly," he said. The minute the words left his mouth the inhabitants of the car jumped to life and did as they were told.

Minutes later everyone stood outside of the car. Gretl clutched to Liesl who had a protective arm around her youngest sister. Marta hung close to Friedrich as he too held his sister, trying to protect her from whatever they were about to face. Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta all stood close together, seeking comfort from one another. Maria and Georg stood close to their children, arms entwined, and hands clasped around each others. Maria held to Georg as if her life depended on it, in fear that if she let go he would disappear. Georg felt his wife's sweaty, trembling hand in his own. He had never seen this strong woman so frightened before and it was unnerving. He gave her hand a reaffirming squeeze, which she generously returned. Max stood, leaning against the car. All ten people stood in silence.

Max looked at his watch. "I must go," he said, breaking the silence and making a few of the children jump. "My train leaves in five minutes."

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Max?" Maria asked.

Max shook his head. "I'm afraid I would only be a burden to you. Besides, you both told me how wonderful Paris is this time of year, I can't wait to see it," he said, in his usual devilish manner. Maria blushed and thanked the Lord that it was dark so no one could see it, Georg cleared his throat. Max simply winked at the couple before putting his hat on and picking up his suitcase.

"I shall miss all of you," he said walking around a hugging each of the children briefly. "I shall miss all of the money I could have made." The children laughed as Maria and Georg smiled. Max approached Maria a kissed her lightly on the cheek. Finally he reached Georg. "Goodbye old friend," she said shaking Georg's hand.

"Goodbye, Max," Georg replied, firmly returning the hand shake.

"You have the number to where I'll be staying. Call as soon as you can."

"We will."

With one final tip of the hat Max walked towards his destined train platform and away from the von Trapps. None knowing if it would be the last time they saw their friend again, or not.

Silence consumed the family, no one not knowing what to do next. It seemed to be that the only logical thing to do was take this one step at a time. Only living in the moment and what was happening as each second passed.

The Captain looked down and checked his watch. 8:45. "Quickly, now, our train leaves in fifteen minutes." In one swift movement the von Trapp family left their car behind, never to return for it.

* * *

Georg led his family through the crowded train station, making straight for Platform Thirteen. They hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when a sight before him made him stop dead in his tracts. How was it possible? Maria was walking so close to Georg that she didn't have time to register the fact that he had stopped and walked straight into him, the children

walking into her and each other as well.

"Georg, what is it?" she asked, surprised that her husband had stopped. They didn't have much time to get on the train.

"They're here," he replied, pointing straight ahead to two Nazi soldiers standing just up the walkway. Without another warning his ushered his entire family into the shadows.

"You don't think they expected you to be here, do you?" Maria asked, fear etched in her every word. Everything had been going fine, she should have known that it was too good to be true. She should have known that something like this would happen.

"I don't know," Georg said thoughtfully, "But we can't take any chances." He looked at each of his children's faces and then his wife's. Each looked the same. Full of fear, uncertainty, a hope that was slowly fading, and trust. Trust, he knew, that was solely for him. They all trusted him to get him to safety. And he would, he had to. No matter what it took, he had to.

"We have to separate. Maria," he said, turning to his wife, "Take the children and get on the train, find an empty compartment and get comfortable. I'll find you once I get on the train."

"Father, are you sure it's a good idea for you to go by yourself. What if something happens to you, how will we know?" Liesl asked, speaking for the first time since they left the house.

"I'll be fine--" Georg started to reply, but was quickly interrupted by Maria.

"Georg, I agree with Liesl, I don't like the idea of you going off by yourself with them around. Take one of us with you."

Georg sighed, this was not a time to be arguing. "Maria, I refuse to put any of you in danger. It's me they want, not you. Here are all of your tickets," he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out eight of the nine tickets that resided there. "Now please, go."

"Georg, I really-"

"Maria," Georg warned.

"Georg," Maria fought back, her voice suddenly taking on an edge that meant she was ready to fight for anything. Georg had always been amazed how easily she was riled up and how outspoken she could really be. He also knew, that try as he might when Maria used that tone of voice she never lost.

The children watched their parents argue for the first time in months. They had never seen the two talk to each other like that since before their father left for Vienna that summer. Wanting to break the unwanted tension, Liesl voiced her idea.

"Father, why don't you take Mother with you. Friedrich, Louisa, and I could look after everyone. We'll get them to the train safely," she said, wanting to help more than anything. She was sixteen now, she could handle this. She had spent years looking after her siblings after their mother died, getting them onto a train would be effortless.

Georg looked at his eldest daughter, about to reply, but Friedrich beat him to it. "Yes, Father, we can do it." He was almost a man now, he was capable of guiding his brother and sisters safely onto a train. He would prove that to his father.

"We'll be fine," Louisa reassured her father.

Georg looked at the, now, determined faces of his children before glancing at his watch. They had eight minutes. They couldn't spend anymore time discussing this issue. With a frustrated sigh, he handed Liesl seven tickets. "You go straight to the train, stop for no one and don't draw attention to yourselves. Do you understand?" Liesl nodded. Georg sighed again, he wasn't so sure about this, but she was sixteen after all, almost seventeen. He supposed he needed to start trusting her with bigger responsibilities. But was now the time to start that?

He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out some extra money, handing it to Friedrich. "Take this just incase."

Maria watched the scene unfold before her, tears brimming in her eyes. They were no longer children, especially Liesl, Friedrich, and Louisa. They were being thrust into adulthood sooner than need be. But they knew it, and were taking on their responsibilities with grace.

She supposed she didn't like the idea of the children going off on their own. But she didn't like the idea of one of the children going with Georg either or her husband going off by himself. It was a lose/lose situation.

"Platform Thriteen is straight across that way," Georg told Liesl, pointing straight ahead of her. "Train number eleven." Liesl nodded in understanding. Georg pulled his daughter into a tight hug, remembering the moment, incase anything happened. But nothing would, they would all be safe on the train in minutes. They had to be.

"I love you, Father," Liesl whispered into her father's ear.

"I love you too, darling. Be safe." Liesl nodded, as the two pulled away and Liesl hugged her mother and Georg, Friedrich.

Georg and Maria quickly hugged all of their children, each placing a light kiss on their heads. "Once you get onto the train, find an empty compartment and wait for your mother and I," Georg said, as the children grabbed their suitcases. The children nodded in understanding. "The train leaves soon, off you go."

With one final wave the children left their parents behind. Georg and Maria watched them walk a little before picking up their own suitcases and heading in the opposite direction the children had gone. They would all be safe and together on the train soon. The thought was the only comforting idea about their new situation that made them able to push through the crowd.

* * *

Liesl felt Gretl's hand trembling in her own as she pulled her sister through the crowd. "Liesl," the little girl called above the noise of the crowd. "I'm scared."

Liesl stopped walking and bent down so she was eye level with her sister. "It's alright Gretl, we'll be on the train soon, and everything will be alright. I promise." She pushed a lock of hair out of her younger sister's eye, and brushed away a single tear that was falling down her cheek. Gretl lunged at her oldest sister, hugging her with all the strength her little body could muster. Trying to find some comfort in the hug.

Liesl picked up her sister, cradling her, trying to comfort her as best as she could. "Kurt and I will take your bags," Louisa whispered to Liesl. Liesl nodded and began to walk forward, Gretl secure in her arms.

Minutes later the seven siblings reached Platform Thirteen with Train Eleven waiting patiently for them to board. Liesl felt a knot in her stomach. Something felt off about the train. The way it looked, just something. But, it was right where it was supposed to be, sitting patiently for passengers to get on. Liesl shrugged off the dread, all that matter was that they had finally reached their destination.

"Get on, quickly," Liesl said to her siblings. They needed no further encouragement as they swiftly boarded the train.

* * *

Georg and Maria paused in their trek towards the train. In the distance they could see all seven of their children getting onto board. Simultaneously they let out a sigh of relief. Smiling towards each other they started walking again.

"Everything's going to be alright," Maria whispered to Georg, knowing that Georg was more nervous than he was letting on. Georg smiled, and placed his arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it!! I hope you like it so far! I don't know when I'll be updating again…hopefully I'll be able to update this (and Why) by the end of the week!!

Thanks again Jordananne for letting me write this!!!

More to come soon!  
Until next time!  
The Lonely Goatherd


	2. Chapter Two: Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Nope…don't own it…

**Lost-  
****-Chapter Two: Gone Wrong**

The train lurched forward.

Liesl clutched tighter to Gretl as she braced herself against the wall. She had been the last one of her siblings to step onto the train and the minute both feet hit the floor, it was moving. She turned to Friedrich with a puzzled look on her face, his face mirroring hers.

"It's already 9 o'clock?" she whispered.

Her brother shrugged. "I guess. I hadn't realized we were running that late."

"Well, let's not worry about that now, we're here and safe. Come on, let's find a compartment," she instructed, urging her siblings down the corridor. There was no one there to take their tickets, something Liesl found odd and unnerving. She wasn't sure why, but it just did. Just one of those feelings. She couldn't shake it away. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't. With a shake of the head she adjusted Gretl on her hip; her sister was really getting too big and heavy to pick up. Carefully, trying to balance herself between holding Gretl and not falling due to the train's gaining momentum, Liesl made her way towards the rest of her siblings.

"Here's one," Brigitta said, a few feet up the corridor, pointing to an empty compartment. No one needed more encouragement before the siblings pushed into the compartment: the only shelter they would be able to have for a while.

Liesl sat Gretl down on the seat before she too sat down. No sooner was she able to relax her limbs did Gretl move over to her, clutching to her older sister's arm. Smiling, despite the situation, Liesl pulled Gretl to her, giving her sister the comfort she sought.

"Now what?" Kurt asked, placing their luggage on the rack and sitting in between Louisa and Brigitta.

"Do what Father said," Friedrich spoke, pulling Marta to him. "Wait for him and Mother to find the compartment we're in….right?" he asked, looking over to Liesl.

She nodded. "Right, we just…wait."

Silence filled the room.

"What if…" Brigitta spoke, her voice trailing off.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Brigitta sighed, not knowing if she should ask the question on her lips or not. "What if…what if they didn't make it on?"

At her words Gretl gasped and looked to her oldest sister, clinging tighter to her. Liesl protectively rubbed Gretl's back, shooting Brigitta a don't-go-there look. Brigitta sadly apologized with her eyes before she continued on. "It's just, we went in opposite directions, and if we barely made the train…" she didn't finish, she couldn't. But everyone knew what she meant.

"I'm sure they made it on," Louisa said, reassuring her siblings and herself. "It's Mother and Father we're talking about." The statement earned a small laugh from her six companions. "They made it…I know they did…"

The cabin fell silent as Louisa trailed off, everyone's eyes traveling to the door, wishing it would open. All of their faith in the door.

_It's not a matter of faith_, Liesl thought to herself, her eyes leaving the door and looking at the apprehensive faces of her brothers and sisters. _They had to have made it on….they had to…_

* * *

Maria ran forward, her hand reaching out, Georg's fingertips brushing hers. "Almost," she could hear her husband say to himself. With two great leaps, her entire body pushing herself forward, Maria grasped tightly to Georg's hand. The minute their hands touched Georg pulled his wife up and onto the moving train. The minute her feet touched the floor of the train their arms went around each other, seeking their comfort.

They had made it. Both were breathing heavily; Maria could feel Georg's quickened heart rate against her own. "That--was--close," she said, in between breaths. Georg smiled into his wife's hair, kissing the top of her head.

"But we made it."

Maria looked up, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Yes," was all she could say.

"Tickets?" A man asked, walking down the corridor towards them. Georg quickly pulled the two remaining tickets he had out of his pocket and handed them to the man. "Thank you, enjoy your trip," the man said, checking the tickets and walking away.

As the man disappeared down the corridor Maria and Georg turned to each other, not touching, not anything. Simply looking, admiration and love radiating between them. Small smiles spread over both of their faces. They had made it. They were safe. No one could stop them now. Nothing could get in the way.

"I think it's time we met up with a certain group of children," Maria said.

"My dear," Georg responded, bending and picking up their luggage, "You just took the words right out of my mouth.

Linking her arm with her husband's, Maria and Georg made their way down the train. Both of their worry gone, left behind on the platform they had just left.

* * *

Maria's arm clutched tighter to Georg's. Something wasn't right. Both knew it. No sooner did their search for the compartment the children would be in started did they begin to feel it. Every time they peered into the small window on each compartment door they got the same answer. Not their children. They still had one section left to check, their odds were still good, but parental worry and concern began to take hold of both.

All too soon they were standing before the last compartment they had to check. Neither had the courage to look just yet. They simply stood, heads turned towards the other, finding the support to look through the window. With a nod from Georg, both turned to look through the window.

The luggage Georg was holding dropped to the floor. It was empty. Empty.

"No.." Maria breathed out. "We missed one…we had to have missed one…"

Silence consumed the couple, both starting into the empty room before them.

Maria began to shake. Something had happened- they had merely missed a compartment, that's all. Or they didn't realize the children were in one. Yes, that was it. It had to be it. It was the only way. Slowly, Maria turned towards Georg. The look she saw on his face nearly broke her.

He looked lost. She had never seen him like this before. Confusion. Uncertainty. Loss. She reached her hand forward, placing it on his cheek and turning his head towards her. He followed her movements, not really knowing what was happening. As she stood, looking at her husband, unable to speak, but hoping he could seek comfort in her eyes, Maria felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. Before she knew what was happening, her knees gave out beneath her.

This simple motion was enough to bring Georg momentarily out of his daze as he caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her protectively to him.

"Yes, it's just the strain of today's events getting the better of me," she said, resting her head against his chest, trying to stop the unbearable feeling from taking hold of her.

"You should sit down," he said, before opening the door to the empty compartment and helping her inside. Once she was sitting, Georg quickly retrieved their luggage from the hall, before coming back and closing the door, giving them some privacy. Without words, he sat next to Maria, hugging her to him, both seeking comfort.

"It doesn't make sense," Maria said. "We checked every single compartment."

Georg didn't speak. He sat staring at the wall, rubbing his wife's back. Dread filled his entire being. "Stay here," he spoke after a moment. "I'll be back; I'm going to check the train again."

"I'll come with you," she said, beginning to stand.

"No," Georg firmly spoke, pulling her back down. "You need to rest, especially after what just happened." Maria huffed, and was about to protest, but he beat her to it. "I won't take long."

Placing a reassuring kiss on her lips, Georg left.

* * *

Maria quietly sat on the seat, her entire body tense, her foot tapping the ground. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know. It had been twenty minutes since Georg left. Perhaps it was taking him so long because he had found them. Yes, of course! That was it. He had found them. He would be back soon with all seven of them, and all worry could finally be gone. They would all be together again. It was the only explanation. It _had_ to be the only explanation.

A minute later the compartment door slowly opened, making Maria jump to her feet. She wasn't met with the sight she had just conjured up in her mind. Georg was the only one standing before her, looking more lost than before.

She didn't need to hear him say it. She knew. With a sob, Maria ran forward, flinging her arms around him, tears flowing from her face.

"I checked twice," he spoke into her ear, his voice shaky. "On the way down and back here. They aren't--" his voice caught, and Maria was more disconcerted to feel her husband's tears soaking her hair. She had never seen him cry before, and it made the situation worse.

"I don't understand…" she spoke into his shirt. "We saw them get on. We saw them get on…"

The train continued forward as both husband and wife stood in the entry to their compartment, wondering where their children had gone.

* * *

Liesl looked to the seats across from her where Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta sat. The three were using each other as pillows. Their sleeping faces looked at peace, far from the looks of worry that had consumed them when they had been awake. She wondered what they were dreaming of- what could bring those bright smiles?

Was it home? The place they were forced from hours before? Where they shared all of their memories? Where they had grown up? Spent all of their time? Their past? The place that was slowly slipping farther away from them as the train went on?

With a deep breath to keep the tears at bay, Liesl turned to the window. The moon was high: it was probably close to ten now. Neither their mother nor their father had shown their faces at the door yet. And Liesl was begging to wonder if they ever would.

Something moved next to her, causing her to shift her attention once again. Friedrich was adjusting Marta in her sleep, so he was more comfortable. "Get some sleep," Liesl spoke, breaking the silence that had consumed most of their trek thus far. Friedrich turned to his older sister, but didn't speak. "I'll wait for them."

Friedrich looked down to Marta, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "What if Brigitta was right?" he whispered.

Liesl paused before she answered. "Of course she wasn't right. They're on the train," she reassured her brother. As much as she tried to make her words sound believable, she was begging to doubt them herself. "Now, get some sleep."

Friedrich merely nodded, resting his head back against the seat- an uncomfortable position. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep like that. Liesl adjusted the sleeping form of Gretl in her lap, and pulled her brother close to her, making him rest his head on her shoulder. He didn't protest, but allowed his weight to relax into hers, suddenly realizing how much he needed comfort and reassurance.

"You don't need to play brave," Liesl softly spoke.

"Neither do you," he replied.

_Yes I do_ she thought to herself as Friedrich quickly drifted to sleep. _Yes I do._

With another sigh, Liesl rested her head against the top of her brother's, her eyes never leaving the door. She would stay awake until her parents showed themselves in the doorway. She didn't care how long it took. She didn't care if she didn't get sleep. She would wait till they appeared. That is, if they ever did.

* * *

**Authors' note: **Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't know when there will be another update..I've got finals the next three days…so yeah…but jordananne and I keeping coming up with a lot of ideas for the next chapters, so hopefully there will be an update soon!

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!

Until next time!  
The Lonely Goatherd


End file.
